South Africa
South Africa is a country in Africa. It is bordered by Mittelafrika to the north-west and the Portuguese colony of Mozambique to the north-east. History The interior of South Africa remained largely irrelevant with only small settlements throughout since the 18th century and well into the 19th century. This changed upon the great trek, which led to more Boer immigrants joining the smaller Boer settlements established in the 17th century) and the discovery of vast diamond and gold deposits in the area. The influx of British prospectors soon led to increasingly violent confrontations between British colonials and Boer Republicans. The period also saw the final, violent repressions of the last remaining free chiefdoms in South Africa. An attempt at a federal system incorporating both the colonies and the Boer republics was shattered by a Boer victory over the British at Majuba in 1881. The resulting Anglo-Boer War, which ranged from 1899-1902, led to an annexation of the Boer republics. The Boers, however, won the peace, creating a constitution that ensured the retention of the white-only rule in South Africa. White Afrikaners still, however, held a great deal of resentment towards the British Empire. Following the events of the 1925 British Revolution, South Africa was able to annex the former British Bechuanaland Protectorate and South Rhodesia but had to leave the other African regions of the British Empire in German hands (later included in Mittelafrika). In 1924 the rising discontent with the government led to his defeat by a coalition of the pro-Afrikaner National Party and the socialist South African Labour Party. James Hertzog, the leader of the National Party and once a Boer general, became the new President of South Africa. Hertzog encouraged the development of the Afrikaner culture and was determined to protect the Afrikaner from British influence. This led to increasing tension between South Africa and the British Empire which culminated in South Africa leaving the Entente in February 1925, a decision that has been heavily contested after much of the neighbouring regions fell in German hands after the British Revolution. Politics Head of State: James Hertzog Head of Government: D. F. Malan Foreign Minister: Jan Hendrik Hofmeyr'' Interior Minister: Example' '''Economy Minister: Example Next Elections: May 1938 Conscription Law: Limited Conscription Economic Law: Civilian Economy '''Trade Law: '''Export Focus Military Army South Africa has a small army, for defense purposes, consisting in 3 division located in Cape Town, Johannesburg and Durban (the latter two only at half strength). However, there are rumours about a possible expansion of the army in the future, as part of the military would like to take the initiative and expand the borders of South Africa at the expenses of its neighbours. Navy and Air Force When the British fleet was recalled to Canada in 1930, the coasts of South Africa were left undefended. Since then, only one light cruiser has been purchased and a handful of destroyers were built, but the military and the government had to face the fact that they did not have the funds to have a serious naval program to protect the country from external threats. There is no air-force and there are no serious plans for creating one. Foreign Relations Very good relations and with Canada and Australasian Confederation. Both countries also grant military access to South Africa. Friendly relations with Portugal and Mittelafrika. Unfriendly relations with Abyssinia. The economy of the union was based on the mining of raw materials. After the 1925 British Revolution, the South African economy collapsed as the new Union of Britain wouldn't import South African raw materials like chromium. In 1927 Rieu signed a free-trade agreement with the Commonwealth of Canada and the Australasian Confederation to repair the economy. However, these efforts are not far-reaching. Culture The victory of the pro-Afrikaner National Party in the 1924 elections was very important for the development of the Afrikaner culture. Afrikaans replaced Dutch as the second official language of South Africa (with English) on 5 May 1925. Since then, the Afrikaner language and culture gained more and more importance. See also *Example *Example *Example Category:Countries Category:African countries